


[Podfic] King's Court by Hazel_3017

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Falling In Love, Geno plays for the LA Kings, M/M, POV Alternating, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: “Yes, hello. My name is Sidney Crosby—” Geno’s jaw drops, and when he turns his head back towards the audience, Sidney Crosby, the Sidney Crosby, is standing by the mic, looking up at the panel of players and introducing himself as if he isn’t the best hockey player in the goddamn world. As if he’s not the captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins, and is if they haven’t all played against him dozens of times before.Or, the one where Sid is training in L.A. when the Kings host their Cup Fan Convention.Or, Geno hasn't been playing up to beautiful Sidney Crosby's standards and is appropriately horrified by this.





	[Podfic] King's Court by Hazel_3017

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [King's Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813788) by [hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017). 



 

 **Title** : King’s Court

 **Author** : Hazel_3017

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : General Audiences

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : “Yes, hello. My name is Sidney Crosby—” Geno’s jaw drops, and when he turns his head back towards the audience, Sidney Crosby, _the_ Sidney Crosby, is standing by the mic, looking up at the panel of players and introducing himself as if he isn’t the best hockey player in the goddamn world. As if he’s not the captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins, and is if they haven’t all played against him dozens of times before.

Or, the one where Sid is training in L.A. when the Kings host their Cup Fan Convention.

Or, Geno hasn't been playing up to beautiful Sidney Crosby's standards and is appropriately horrified by this.

 

 **Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813788)

 **Length** 00:28:38

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/afoi457b327w57m/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+King%27s+Court+by+Hazel_3017.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**


End file.
